Gastrointestinal disorders are known. Celiac disease is an immune mediated enteropathy caused by ingestion of gluten, a protein found in wheat, and affects people who are genetically predisposed. Non-celiac gluten sensitivity (NCGS) is caused by the ingestion of gluten as well. Lactose intolerance is caused because of inability to digest lactose, a carbohydrate contained in dairy products, due to lack or decreased production of the enzyme lactase by the intestine. Fructose intolerance is caused by the inability to digest fructose, a carbohydrate found in fruits, due to lack or decreased production of the enzyme aldolase B by the intestine. Small intestinal bacterial overgrowth (SIBO) is caused by abnormally increased number of bacteria in the small bowel.
Current methods for diagnosing these gastrointestinal disorders have drawbacks. It would be desirable to provide easy, non-invasive and reliable point-of-care device and test to determine presence of celiac disease, NCGS, lactose intolerance, fructose intolerance and/or SIBO. It would also be desirable to provide a device and test that is less costly, less cumbersome and more convenient than existing tests.